The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fracturing is used to create conductive pathways in a subterranean formation and increase fluid flow between the formation and the wellbore. A fracturing fluid is injected into the wellbore passing through the subterranean formation. A propping agent (proppant) is injected into the fracture to prevent fracture closure and, thereby, to provide improved extraction of extractive fluids, such as oil, gas or water.
The proppant maintains the distance between the fracture walls in order to create conductive channels in the formation. The pulsed injection of alternating proppant-free and fiber-stabilized, proppant-laden slugs into the fracture has been used to obtain a heterogeneous distribution of proppant particles into a channels and pillars configuration, which can improve the conductivity in the fracture. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.